This invention relates to gun sling attachments and particularly to a firearm attachment which readily and detachably attaches to the user's clothing to prevent shifting of the sling.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,852 to Perkins directd to an adjustable gun sling where the length of the sling is adjusted by a combination of VELCRO material including hooks and eyes. Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,560 disclosed a "Sam Browne Belt" worn over either unbelted trousers or trousers secured with a belt having a section of VELCRO material on the outer surface thereof and a mating section at the end of the inner surface for securing the belt in an overlapping arrangement.
Additional prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,826 to Chica which discloses a holster and belt combination wherein the holster is secured in position by a combination of VELCRO strips on the holster and the inner surface of the wearer's belt. Devlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,361 also relates to a holster having VELCRO pads secured to the wearer's belt or garment. Somewhat more remote is the holster shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,469 to Baldocci which again utilizes VELCRO strips for positioning the holster on user's body.
While the prior art appears to disclose the use of VELCRO-type strips in conjunction with gun belts, where is no disclosure of a unique gun sling wherein a portion of the VELCRO material is located on the inner surface of the sling and the wearer has a patch of mating material detachably or permanently attached to his garment. As a result, the sling does not move on the wearer's shoulder and permits him to have two free hands.